<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Word Goes Around by from_nova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332146">The Word Goes Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova'>from_nova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A self- indulgent fic in which Eddie Diaz comes to work pissed off about a conversation at Christopher’s school and accidently petty gossips about the Mom to Buck, Chimney and Hen</p><p>(Heavy trigger warning for swearing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Word Goes Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lisa’s a fucking bitch.” is bitterly spat into the locker room followed by a bag landing with an aggressive thump on the floor making Buck gape and look up in shock from where he’s tying his work boots. All he sees is Eddie standing there with a tight jaw and narrowed eyes. “I was minding my own fucking business when this bitch comes walking up to me. ‘Mr. Diaz’ in her bullshit customer service voice. ‘I see here that you had to back out of helping with the next fundraiser. I’m sorry to hear that - we really needed the help. Are you at least going to make a donation?’”</p><p>Buck is sitting there now with his mouth wide open and pure shock running through his veins. Never in his life has he heard Eddie Diaz talk like this. Never in his life has he heard Eddie Diaz gossip. “Like I don’t pay a lot of fucking money to that school. Christopher’s tuition isn’t cheap even with outside aid. It’s not like I wanted to back out of the fucking fundraiser. I feel like shit that I’m not going to be there, but Jefferson is out on injury and I need the extra hours TO PAY FOR THE FUCKING SCHOOL!”</p><p>Eddie’s managed to pull on his uniform and is tying his shoes at this point. He leaves the locker room as he continues and Buck scrambles to follow. He grumbles about the cost of the school as they make it to the top of the stairs. When Eddie gets into the kitchen, he starts making a sandwich while moving onto the next topic. “Also, she was happily calling me Eddie when she tried getting me to come to her fucking place last week after drop off. Apparently, her husband was out of town for the week.”</p><p>“What’s happening?” Chimney whispers to Buck as he takes the seat next to Chimney at the island. Buck just shakes his head and continues to stare at Eddie, his elbows on the island and his chin resting on his hands. “Just watch,”</p><p>“And she wanted me to help with the fundraiser so I could join her little group that tells her how good she is at fucking baking. No one likes you or your fucking cookies, Lisa!” Eddie’s moving around the kitchen as he speaks not realizing that he’s growing a crowd. Hen’s pulled out a bowl and laid out some pretzels and chips for them as they watch in amusement. Buck’s leaning in more and more with every sentence and his grin grows with it.</p><p>“She burnt the last batch and she made the driest fucking brownies ever. Yet the bitch has the audacity to say my store bought cookies were sad. AT LEAST THEY WERE EDIBLE.” Hen gives a low whistle that Eddie completely ignores as he takes an angry bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“Her husband is such a sweet fucking guy too! I mean, he’s loaded which is why her nose has changed three times since we fucking moved here.” It’s in that moment he looks up and sees three sets of wide and intrigued eyes. </p><p>“Oh, no.” He breathes as his own eyes widen and the anger in him is replaced with fear and embarrassment. </p><p>“I’ve never heard you swear so much.” Chimney says with a smirk as he pops a pretzel in his mouth. Eddie’s head drops onto the island with a groan.</p><p>“Eds, I’ve never been more proud of you,” Buck adds while reaching over to pat him on the back. </p><p>“You!” Eddie yells, shooting up to glare at Buck and pointing a finger at him. “This is totally your fault! You gossip all the time and I hear it all the time. I never gossip! You know what, this never happened.”</p><p>His eyes scan the trio as he bites out his next sentence. “This never happened. I never said anything. Lisa, who’s Lisa?”</p><p>With that, he takes off towards the stairs. There’s a straggled yell and a thud from him almost falling. Hen glances at Buck and then Chimney who are both holding back laughter. She bursts into a cackle that makes Buck and Chimney release their own laughs. Another embarrassed groan is heard from the bay floor that makes them laugh even harder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Come find me @from-nova on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>